A Spy's Life
by NikiD1233
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy to go to the Gallagher Academy, and he transfers to Blackthorne after the breakup. When Blackthorne has another exchange with Gallagher, they meet gain. Percy is now one of the best spies at school, and knows more than he lets on. Percy has also captured Macey McHenry's attention throughout all this! Will Percy end up with Annabeth or Macey?
1. Return

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a demigod daughter of Athena and I go to a spy school for girls called Gallagher Academy. Far fetched, I know, but it's true. I sat and talked with Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macy while we waited for Mrs. Morgan, Cammie's mom, to come into the room so dinner would begin. Luckily, tonight was English-American, so it was a bit easier to talk.

"What's taking your mom so long Cammie?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the daughter of Athena." she said with a smirk.

Yes, my friends knew I was a demigod. Just as I was about to respond, Mrs. Morgan walked in.

"Hello everybody. Who here remembers Blackthorne Institute?" she asked once she reached the podium.

Everybody except myself and the seventh graders raised their hands. I knew that it was the boy version of the Gallagher Academy though.

"Well, they will be staying for another semester again." Mrs. Morgan said.

Everybody started talking to their friends. Bex nudged Cammie.

"Zach is coming back!" she said with a smirk.

Cammie blushed. I knew all about Zach, even though I was the new girl. Everybody shut up when the doors opened and sixteen guys, varying from any grades between eighth and twelfth, walked in. I heard Macey gasp when they walked in, and Bex was paying attention to somebody in the back. Probably the Grant guy she always talked about.

"Blackthorne has a new student, and he is the hottest guy I ever saw." I heard Macey mutter under her breath.

I noticed all the other girls in the room were paying special attention to one of the two guys, the same guy that caught my friend's attention, in the back of the line. One of them was staring at Cammie, and his friend nudged him and smirked, then looked towards Cammie. But that's when I saw him. The one that caught every girl's attention. He had perfect muscles, a perfect tan, a sexy smirk, and sea-green eyes that were always moving. I still remember I broke up with him because I was going to be a spy, and he was so heartbroken. But obviously he had a similar opportunity as I did. Standing before me was Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV:

I walked into the girl version of Blackthorne, Gallagher Academy, with my best friend, Zach. My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, but I just go by Percy. Blackthorne is a spy school for guys. I got in for super high test scores. We were walking into the Gallagher Academy Grand Hall, which was bigger than my apartment building in New York alone by the way. I felt all eyes on us. I saw Zach drooling while looking at a pretty girl, who was obviously Cammie, so I couldn't help but tease.

"Look at the wittle drooling puppy!" I said as I nudged him.

Zach glared and I smirked. I looked around the room. I knew some of them already by names, always know your allies, or possible threats. Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton, Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Cameron "Cammie" Morgan. There was a girl who looked eerily like Annabeth, with the same blonde princess curls and calculating grey eyes, but...no. It couldn't be, could it? All of the other Blackthorne guys were sitting down. Zach sat down next to Cammie, so I took the seat right across from him next to Macey. She had a slight blush. I smiled. The blonde was staring at me. Could it really be her?

"Jackson. Perseus Jackson. Just call me Percy though." I said with a smile.

The blonde's eyes were bulging. Cammie smiled at me and looked at Zach. Macey and Bex were staring at me.

"You must be Cammie Morgan! Zach hasn't shut up about you since I came to Blackthorne!" I said with a laugh.

She just nodded and blushed. Zach glared.

"Rebecca Baxter, but you go by Bex, right? Parents work at MI6, you help them over the summer occasionally, good job. Grant has a crush on you by the way." I said with a smile.

She nodded, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Elizabeth Sutton, but you prefer Liz. Research, right? Jonas has taken a special liking to you." I said.

She blushed, nodded, and smiled. I looked at Macey.

"Macey McHenry. The girl always living her legend. How are you, Macey? I've been worried about you and Cammie. You are tough, brave, and loyal. I like that." I said with a smile.

She nodded and blushed even more. I knew more about Macey and Boston than I let on, like the fact that I fought off the three attackers while Macey and Cammie went down. I turned to the blonde.

"Is your name, by chance, Annabeth Chase?" I asked.

She just nodded, a slight frown gracing her lips. I smiled.

"Wise Girl!"

She smiled at me.

"Seaweed Brain."

Everybody, even Zach, looked at us confused.

"I would give you a hug, but we didn't exactly part on pleasant terms last time. I see this is why you left?"

She just nodded.

"Hold up! You know each other?" Macey asked.

I nodded.

"Since we were twelve. I'm her ex." I explained.

They all just nodded. I looked at Macey and Cammie, noticing the bruises, even though Macey was covering them up.

"Why do you hide them? Take pride in them, proof that you're a fighter. Don't live your legend with your friends." I whispered to Macey.

She stared at me.

"How would you understand? Aren't you new to all this spy stuff?" she questioned.

I smiled sadly.

"But I'm not new to battles. My most recent scars are from Boston, right after you both went down that chute. Who do you think fought them off?" I whispered.

She just stared at me, mouth wide open.

"I'll explain later."

"When you're done eating." she reaponded.

I nodded and focused on dinner. I glanced at Annabeth a few times, but tried not to. It still hurt, to see her, after she broke up with me. But I've moved on. I felt somebody staring at me. It was Joe Solomon. I gave him the slightest of nods, barely visible, and he turned away. I looked at Headmistress Morgan. Cammie looked just like her. I would have to talk to her and Agent Cameron about Boston. I didn't eat much of my dinner, I wasn't exactly hungry. When I saw some girls getting up and leaving, I did the same.

"Excuse me, please. I will be exploring the school."

Zach and my newest friends just nodded, and Annabeth wouldn't look at me.

"I'll come too." Macey said, pushing her plate away.

I nodded and waited for her. We started walking aimlessly around the school.

"Follow me, please." I told her and walked towards the family tapestry.

"Have you ever looked at this before? Examined it?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Look at it. At the very bottom." I told her.

She looked down there and took in a sharp breath.

"That is why you were targeted. Not Preston, but you. You aren't just a Gallagher Girl, you have the blood of the first one." I said.

She just looked at me.

"Now, you follow me." she said and led me to, most likely, one of the many passageways.

As we were walking, we passed by Gillian Gallagher's sword, and I noticed something. The symbol. Ioseph Cavan. The ring on the woman's finger. The Circle of Cavan.

"Come on." Macey said while she tugged me forward.

She led me to a passageway, as I said, that led to an empty room.

"Why were you in Boston?" she questioned.

I looked at her and put my hand on hers.

"I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts, and my instincts told me somebody would need my help in Boston on a roof. A true Gallagher Girl." I said.

She just nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered.

I nodded.

"I need to speak to the Headmistress, Joe Solomon, and Abigail Cameron. Do you know where I can find them?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Just wait by Headmistress Morgan's office. I can get Abby."

"Thank you. And you know, about Annabeth, don't you?" I asked her.

"About what she is, who her mom is? Yeah, I know. I'm guessing you're one too."

I smiled and nodded.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus." I said.

She just smirked and stared at me.

"Let's head back. Ladies first. thank you for coming with me."

And we walked back in silence. I waked up the stairs to the Headmistress office. After about ten minutes, she came with the two thee people I needed to talk to.

"Headmistress Morgan! Can I please talk to you about something important? You too please, Mr. Solomon and Ms. Cameron."

Mrs. morgan and looked surprised, but Mrs. Morgan nodded. Mr. Solomon had a knowing look on his face, but he did know I was in Boston.

"Come in please."

I nodded and followed the adults inside.

"I was in Boston, when Macey was targeted. I think I know who they were." I said quickly.

Mrs. Morgan and Ms. Cameron looked at me quizzically.

"How do you know? Who was it?" Ms. Cameron asked.

"Ms. Cameron, I fought them away from the chute so that they wouldn't go after Macey and Cammie. Who they were? Who did Gilly Gallagher steal the sword from?" I said simply.

They just stared at me, even Mr. Solomon, but he wasn't that confused.

"First thing, call me Abby. Second thing, Ioseph Cavan's sword. The Circle of Cavan?" she questioned.

I smirked.

"Bingo."

Joe Solomon smiled.

"When'd you get this good, Percy?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I learned from the best!" I said with a laugh.

It was true. Joe Solomon was on of the best, and he was the one that caught me up to what Juniors were learning at Blackthorne.

"Thank you Percy. You may go now." Headmistress Morgan said.

I nodded and left, but I bumped into Annabeth.

"Sorry, Wise Girl." I said with a sad smile.

She nodded. I hugged her for a few seconds, I had to, and I walked off into the East Wing. This semester would be interesting.

Annabeth's POV:

I really did miss him, and he missed me. I knew it. But it hurt him to see me. I moved on, at least I think I did, and I think he has too. I sighed and walked into the suite I share with my four normal best friends, though I think Liz might be a demigod.

"Annabeth! Need to know, is it okay if I were to date Percy?" Macey asked once I stepped through the door.

I froze. You moved on. You moved on.

"Sure." I said with a small smile.

Macey had a huge grin on her face. I knew she must really like him already. We started talking about an upcoming COW assignment when Tina Walters walked in.

"Annabeth, is it true Percy Jackson is you're ex? Because I heard-"

"Yes, Tina. He is my ex." I cut her off.

She stared at me.

"Is it true he once fought off a guy using only a pen?" she asked.I laughed. She had no clue.

"Yes. He has. Bye Tina!"

"But-"

And I slammed the door in her face. And locked it. My best friends were staring at me wide eyed.

"A bloody pen!" Bex exclaimed.

I nodded.

"He saved me and Cammie in Boston, kept the people away from the chute. Did you know I'm Gilly Gallagher's great-great-granddaughter?"

Macey all just stared at Macey.

We just stared at her.

"I have a feeling this semester will be very interesting." I muttered.


	2. SUPER IMPORTATNT AN

Hey everybody!

So I just wanted to announce a few things for some stories, and I will only be posting this on the stories affected.

1)Lord of the Seas:

Lord of the Seas, I will be doing a rewrite. It will mostly stay the same, I'm just going to take out the Pertemis and Percabeth moments, and just make the Perlia happen smoothly, not abruptly, because I feel the way I paired Percy with Thalia was too abrupt and it SUCKED. I will post here when I post the first chapter, because I am going to make it separate from this version.

2) Seaside High:

I will also be doing a rewrite of Seaside High, so basically the same thing I wrote for Lord of the Seas.

3) Roman and the Greek:

I've been spending a lot of time thinking about this story and if I should just post a notice saying this ends here, because I feel like that kiss was a great ending, but I finally decided there will be an epilogue. So, be on the lookout for that!

4) Blood:

Same thing as Roman and the Greek, just might bean two-part epilogue.

5) A Spy's Life:

Expect an update soon! I've been having a very bad case of writer's block for this story, but I am working on it, so hopefully there will be an update soon!

* * *

Now, I don't want to have to post this on EVERY SINGLE story I have, because I am a VERY LAZY thirteen-year-old girl, but all of my stories will be having an update soon! So, be on the lookout if you are a fan of any of my other stories!

* * *

I also will be posting three new series and a one-shot. Here is some info on them

1) PercyXArtemis, Series. I haven't decided on the title for this one yet, but here is a little about it. Percy Jackson, twenty-three year old waiter that has a huge secret that involves his three best friends Apollo Hunt, Hermes Stoll, and Nico di Angelo. Artemis Hunt, twenty-three year old feminist and twin sister of Apollo. How does she get thrust into Percy's world, and learn the truth about her brother's work? And does she fall in love along the way?

2) OctavianXOC, Series. Okay, so I got the idea for this story when I was helping a friend make her story. The OC is based off of me, which I find incredibly awkward because it makes me feel like I'm trying to make myself look like a perfect heroine or something, which I am not trying to do. I made myself 14 and going on 15 (I'm actually thirteen going on fourteen) in this, and made Octavian 15. Here's the info:

Nicole Waters, fourteen year old daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Jupiter, has to go on a quest with her best friend Bella Richards, Daughter of Zeus, and frenemy, Octavian Sol, to stop a powerful primordial while the seven are off. This is the adventure.

3) PJO and Doctor Who crossover, series. (Not much else to explain...)

Percy Jackson's mom died when he was five years old. His grandfather, The Doctor (currently 10th), refuses to let him stay withhis stepfather, who his mother married to protect him. Percy discovers he is a Time Lord, and a son of Poseidon, and goes on many adventures with his grandfather until. He is twelve years old. How does this change the events of PJatO?

4) Someone Lile You, Songfic, Oneshot. It's a sonfic of Adele's 'Smeone Like You.' Perlia, Percabeth (Past, Currently one-sided.)

Annabeth left after the Giant War to live a normal life, and comes bachey ears later for Percy, expectong him to have waited for her. What she doesn't expect is him to be married to Thalia with one set of triplets and another set on the way (courtesy of the gods). What happens?

* * *

Well, that's it! Thank you for reading this IMCREDIBLY LONG A/N! :D


End file.
